


Sea & Sky: Small Moments

by kerithwyn



Series: Sea and Sky [19]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-06
Updated: 2000-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea & Sky: Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as ever to those who saw this in progress, and encouraged it; and to Garth of Shayeris, who gets damn *noisy* when he's feeling neglected. I think he's been taking lessons from Roy. ;)

Garth always woke a little before the alarm went off. Partly because he hated the sound of the thing, and reached to turn it off before its shrill voice brought him startled out of sleep. But also because he treasured the small moments like these, waking to quiet stillness and comfort, and discovering what positions he and Dick had twisted themselves into during the night.

This morning they were spooned together, Dick snugged up warm against his back and one arm thrown casually over Garth's side. For several minutes it was enough just to lie there and enjoy this too-rare moment of complete relaxation. Then he heard Dick's breathing change, that unmistakable drift from sleep to slow wakefulness, and smiled.

"Good morning," he said softly, and smiled again on hearing Dick's incomprehensible muttered reply and feeling the way Dick pressed against him, burying his face in the back of Garth's neck, not wanting to acknowledge the world. Dick...was not a morning person. No real surprise, considering--well, everything.

But tempting as the thought of lingering was, they both had obligations that needed to be met. "Robbie, we have to get up. *You* need to go to work. And I have to catch the train to Washington."

Dick muttered again and his arm tightened around Garth's side. "Don't wanna. You stay."

"Someone has to keep us in that appalling sugary cereal you love." Garth grinned and rolled over around to face his lover. "And since a policeman's salary is barely sufficient...."

"Oh, sure, rub it in, Mr. Filthy-Rich-from-Sunken-Treasure Man...." Dick finally pried his eyelids open. "Why does morning have to be so *bright?!*"

"As if you would starve, if you accessed the trust fund that Lucius Fox so-expertly cared for...and that's the point of morning, if I'm not mistaken."

"It's overrated." Dick leaned in for a kiss. "Mmmm. Tell me we have time...."

"Well..."

"I know, I know. But come shower with me, at least?"

It really was too much of a temptation. "You *know* what happens...."

"But you must be dehydrated, a whole night without water. Even with your spell." Dick was giving him that wide-eyed disingenuous expression, really impossible to resist. "And I need you to wash my back."

Impossible. "*Just* your back?"

Dick smirked. "Sure. If you can keep your hands off the rest of me." He twisted lithely out of the bed, body passing over Garth's with just the barest ghost of a touch, teasing. He moved toward the bathroom, deliberately stretching to show off the perfect line of his rear, and glanced over his shoulder with a leer. "Coming?"

"Pallais, give me strength," Garth murmured, and followed.

But once in the shower and after that first welcome breath of water, Dick had apparently decided to behave. "A whole week. What am I gonna do without you for a week?"

"Hmm. I don't know." Garth applied himself to soaping Dick's back as requested. "Go to work, patrol the city, run various errands for Bruce, touch base with our friends in Manhattan, go and see Barbara, spend some time with Tim. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to mope."

"I'll still miss you." Dick turned and laid his forehead against Garth's. "'Cause I love you, you know."

"I know." Even knowing it was still amazing to hear. "I love you, too. All of my heart."

For a minute they just stood under the spray, and then Dick pulled away, lips twitching with a mischievous smile. "Just have to make sure you'll come back, then." He tilted his head and licked at Garth's throat, going right for the most sensitive points.

"Robbie...we have to get ...oh!" The last word transmuted into a moan as Dick began to slide his way down Garth's chest, no pretense at all about his intentions, his hands wandering to stroke at the places he knew Garth was most responsive.

Dick's reply wasn't in words because by then he'd put his mouth to work, and his *tongue,* not teasing at all but just unbearably talented and Garth really, really didn't care about the time at all.

It really was terribly unfair, just how vulnerable he was to Dick's touch...but dear gods, it was *worth* it. Especially at a moment like this, with water falling all around and the pleasure rising up to make any thought of being anywhere but here absolutely incomprehensible. Then there was no thought at all, just a gasp and an overwhelming surge and the sensation of blinding, brilliant heat curling up and threatening to dump him onto the shower floor in a quivering mass if he hadn't prepared for it, and braced against the wall.

Dick rose slowly, pressing his body against Garth's and finally standing eye-to-eye, grinning. "There. Incentive to bring you home."

Garth caught his breath. "As if...I needed the encouragement. But that was a mistake."

The look of startled surprise was worth it. "Huh? Why?"

In answer Garth reached behind him to turn off the shower and with one smooth motion scooped Dick up, threw him over his shoulder, and started walking back toward the bedroom.

And Dick was laughing. "Garth, I'm gonna be so *late!*"

"Yes. You are." Dick wasn't the only one who could take ruthless advantage of his lover's vulnerability; it was, after all, only fair. And right now there wasn't anything in the world Garth wanted to see more than Dick sprawled out under him moaning, incoherent, and unbelievably beautiful.

He laid Dick on the bed and immediately leaned in to cover that mouth with his own, stopping a half-voiced (and tellingly half-hearted) protest mid-word. Those long lashes sliding down in to cover blue eyes, Dick's mouth opening under his and tongue darting out, drawing Garth down into a deep kiss. Work, appointments, all their responsibilities were forgotten in that touch and taste. It was a dangerous thing but a joyous one too, and Garth silently thanked whatever Deity might be responsible for it.

He bent to worshiping Dick Grayson's body--and it was that, adoration of a man he'd desired for half his life, and was truly blessed to be able to express now. Although he didn't have the time this morning for all the possibilities he had in mind. Just one determined goal and fierce rising desire, mirrored in Dick's enthusiastic response and wordless acquiescence. Not silent, though. Dick was very vocal about letting Garth know what he liked, and what he wanted more of, and just how much he wanted more of it...all in groans and moans and gasps and even a tuneless humming that rose and fell in a song Garth was still learning to decipher to the last note. And he was a *determined* student.

But even now he knew enough to bring them both to the place he wanted, eager and more than ready, Garth's slicked fingers preparing him and opening him until Dick reached for him, eyes open again and utterly trusting. Sliding together, sliding into him, moving together and whispering; and then sheer urgent *need* driving them faster, crying out, Dick shuddering under him and his own pleasure cresting like a perfect wave until he collapsed panting, even now remembering to shift part of his weight onto the bed and not Dick's body, and just breathed.

"God. I love you." Dick's voice was husky with passion. A beat, and then he started to grin, irrepressible. "Even if you do make me late for work."

"You," Garth said pointedly, also smiling, "started it. So now you may reap the reward of your impulses, and explain to the other officers why."

Dick snickered. "Oh, I don't think so." He stretched and rolled out of bed again, pausing only briefly to snatch a brief kiss. "Tell you what, why don't you catch a ride with me to the stationhouse. You can get a taxi from there."

Garth glanced at him quizzically. "I could just call from here...."

His lover kneeled down next to the bed. "Yeah, but then you wouldn't be behind me on my bike, and I wouldn't have your arms around me all the way there, and I'd have to say good-bye that much sooner," he said, teasing.

"...Good point." Garth cleared his throat, forestalling a surge of emotion that wouldn't let them leave the apartment at all today. "Unfortunately," and he let his voice show just how unfortunate he thought it, "I have to take my suitcase."

Dick looked crestfallen. "Oh. Damn." He sighed. "Why is it whenever I have a really good idea it just doesn't work?"

Garth raised his eyebrows. "I can recall a few that worked very very well," and watched Dick blush. "Perhaps the master of strategy has another plan?"

"Guess we can just both take a cab from here. It's something." Dick shrugged, then got a sudden gleam in his eye. "But when you get back...oh, yeah. Definitely."

"Hm?"

"It'll be a surprise. Trust me."

"Implicitly."

Dick smiled, leaning in for a lingering kiss before reluctantly rising to his feet. "Say things like that and we'll never get out of here, and you really *will* miss your train."

Just what Garth had been thinking a moment ago, and the synchronicity of it made him smile while they dressed, and down to the cab, and all the way to the stationhouse where Dick kissed him goodbye despite the cabdriver's ostentatiously lifted eyebrow.

So despite having to leave his lover for an interminable week and focus his attentions on matters of diplomacy, on Atlantean interests and the intricate dance of negotiation; a very good morning, indeed.


End file.
